The Keyblade and Master Sword Unite!
by kairi-lover-17
Summary: Sora's quest to rescue Kairi and discover the meaning of the prophecy over his life "You will be the one who opens the door."
1. The Disapperance

Disclaimer - None of these characters belong to me, they belong to, well, thats not important, the   
only important thing is that they are not mine, don't sue me, you'd waste your time and get nothing  
for it.  
  
*Note - I know that Link is not a Disney character, but I think he is really cool and I thought it would   
be cool and original to pair Kingdom Hearts and Zelda. The story takes place a couple years after   
Kingdom Hearts; Sora and Kairi are 18 and Riku and Link are 19.  
  
This is my first fan fic., hope you enjoy, read and review please!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sora awoke bathed in sunlight that was streaming in through his window. He rolled out of bed,   
dressed himself, and headed out of his small but comfortable hut to the shore. He noticed, as he  
watched the sun finish rising, that Kairi was already sitting on the sand along the beach.  
  
"Good morning, Kairi," Sora said as he sat down at his usual place to her right.  
  
"Good morning," she replied as she kissed him on the cheek. "Can you believe it, just one more week.  
Its strange, I never thought the day would come, but now it's only a week away."  
  
"I know, I can't believe it, just one more week and we shall be wed," said Sora as he turned to look  
at her. "Do you remember what I promised when I proposed to you?"  
  
"Of course, Sora, why?"  
  
Sora took her hand and squeezed it. "Just don't forget that promise, ok."  
  
"Don't worry Sora, I won't forget."  
  
"Hey lovebirds," Riku said from right behind them.  
  
"Whoa! Hey, geez, you scared me Riku," Sora exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "I didn't hear you  
coming."  
  
"So I noticed," said Riku laughing. "You two ready for the big day next week? It's going to be truly   
incredible, with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and half of Traverse Town coming."  
  
"Yeah, I'm nervous," Kairi said as Sora helped her to her feet. "Hey, what do you say we all go to the  
hideout and expand on our wall art."  
  
Sora laughed, Riku smirked, and the three of them headed to the secret hideout.  
  
"Hang on guys, I'll go get chalk, go on ahead," Kairi said as she turned to walk to her hut.  
  
"Hurry back, Sora might have a seizure if you take too long." Riku said smirking, as usual, as he   
slugged Sora on the arm.  
  
The two headed into the cave and started looking at the drawings on the wall. They were all drawn  
years ago when they were kids, except for one, which was the three of them standing with their arms  
around their shoulders. That drawing they drew four years ago after their battle with the heartless  
that was fought throughout the different worlds. But all that was in the past, the heartless were   
locked behind the Door of Light and the barriers between worlds sealed. King Mickey and the rest of  
Sora's friends would be coming only through an ancient power known only to King Mickey.  
  
"What's taking Kairi so long?" Sora questioned suspicously.  
  
Riku just rolled his eyes and replied, "You see, I knew it, you can't go five minutes without seeing that  
girl."  
  
"No, seriously-" Sora's statement was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"What was that?" Riku asked.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he ran out of the cave with Riku right on his tail. The two emerged outside  
to a pitch black sky; rain was pouring down hard and lightning struck constantly.  
  
"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora shouted over and over again as he ran up and down the beach frantically searching   
for her. Then suddenly a large portal opened up and countless little heartless flooded the beach. By the  
time the portal closed, Destiny Island was swarming with hundreds of heartless. Sora muttered a quick  
incantation and his Ultima Keyblade appeared in his hand.  
  
"My sword, I got to go back to my hut to get my sword," Riku cried as he ran towards his hut.  
  
As Riku was retrieving his sword, Sora charged at the nearest group of heartless in a rage and started  
screaming as he slashed his way through them with all his might. Sora was slaying them with ease, but  
for every heartless he killed, three more seemed to take his place. Soon Sora was tired and was being   
pushed back further and further. Exhausted, Sora turned and ran from the heartless back toward the  
hideout.  
  
As he entered panting, he noticed that the door at the back of the cave was glowing and there was a   
keyhole on the door! That was impossible, Sora sealed up the all the keyholes, how could there be one  
here when the only with the power to open the door supposedly was King Mickey? Suddenly the same  
mysterious hooded figure that appeared near that same door four years ago reappeared.  
  
"Keyblade Master, it is time for you to pick up your keyblade once again and continue on the journey   
that you started four years ago," the hooded figure said mysteriously.  
  
"Where is Kairi?" Sora demanded.  
  
"Your only hope of finding Kairi is to walk through that door now. Hurry, for the door is a portal I   
have opened but can not sustain for much longer."  
  
"What about Riku?"  
  
"Hurry! Go NOW!"  
  
Sora hesitated for only a moment and then headed towards the door. As he did, the door opened,  
revealing a swirling mass of dark clouds. Sora walked through the portal and...  
  
  
  
Sora awakened to sound of someone's voice above him. "Wake up."  
  
Sora opened his eyes to see a boy about his age all dressed in green standing above him.  
  
"Are you ok," the stranger inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I think so...I...where am I?" Sora stammered as the stranger helped him to his feet.  
  
"In the middle of a field just south Hyrule castle. I was riding to the castle when I saw you lying on  
the ground and stopped to see if you were ok."  
  
"Thank you, my name is Sora."  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Link." 


	2. The Mysterious Warrior

Disclaimer - None of these characters belong to me, they belong to,  
well, thats not important, the only important thing is that they are   
not mine, don't sue me, you'd waste your time and get nothing for it.  
  
*Note - I know that Link is not a Disney character, but I think he is   
really cool and I thought it would be cool and original to pair Kingdom  
Hearts and Zelda. The story takes place a couple years after Kingdom   
Hearts; Sora and Kairi are 18 and Riku and Link are 19.  
  
This is my first fan fic., hope you enjoy, read and review please!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Mysterious Warrior  
  
Sora stood up and gazed at his surroundings. Ahead of him, towards the  
horizon, was an immense castle that towered into the sky. Looking to his   
right-  
  
"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. In his excitement of landing in what he assumed   
was a new world, he had forgotten about her. "I need to find Kairi,"   
Sora said to himself as he frantically paced about.  
  
As Sora turned to ask Link where precisely he was, he saw a giant   
heartless warrior materialized from the ground behind Link.  
  
"Look out!" Sora shouted as he drew his keyblade and charged at the   
heartless warrior. Link dove and rolled to his left just in time for the   
warrior's sword to slice the air where his neck was. Link rolled, made a   
sharp u-turn, and drew his sword just in time to block the heartless   
warrior's sword as it came crashing down from above. As Link parried the   
blow with the Master Sword Sora came at the warrior from the left,   
attacking the warrior at his right side.   
  
As Sora came charging at the warrior, the warrior kicked Link, sending   
him flying, and whirled on Sora. Sora lifted his keyblade just in time   
to block the blow, but he was still sent sprawling into the grass some   
twenty feet away. Both Link and Sora got to their feet quickly and stood   
at ready. The warrior looked at the two and laughed.  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me? You're pathetic! Do you know who   
I am?" the warrior inquired.  
  
"I don't care who you are," said Sora. "Tell me where Kairi is?"  
  
"Oh yes, her."  
  
"Where is she!?"  
  
"You need not concern yourself with her whereabouts, for she is safe   
with me," the warrior said with a dark laugh.  
  
With that, Sora cried out in rage and charged at the warrior.  
  
"Sora, don't!" yelled Link. "He's too strong."  
  
The warrior held his hand, palm lifted to the sky, out towards Sora,   
muttered some words of magic, and Sora was suddenly lifted in the air   
and was suspended there. The warrior turned towards Link, and with a   
quick flick of his hand Link dropped the Master Sword, spun upside-  
down, and was hanging in the air right next to Sora.  
  
"What chance do you two think you have against the greatest warrior to  
ever exist."  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked as he tried to recognize the warrior. He was  
completely black, Sora couldn't tell who he was, only that he had the   
most horribly brilliant yellow eyes.  
  
"Now you ask, ha, its too late for you now."  
  
Sora, hoping that this mysterious warrior would reveal some information,   
provoked him. "You're nobody. You're just Maleficent's pawn."  
  
But the warrior was not thrown into a rage; instead he just stated,   
"What are you playing at boy? Unlike four years ago Keyblade Master,   
Maleficent has nothing to do with the opening of the barriers to the   
other worlds."  
  
"You can't win! King Mickey will stop you!" Sora yelled at him with  
more conviction than he was really feeling at the moment.  
  
"King Mickey?" the warrior said with a laugh. "Your weakness and your  
faith in the weak disgust me. We will meet again. Know this, I could  
destroy you with the snap of my fingers, but I choose to release you  
for a more opportune time."  
  
As the warrior said that he disappeared into the ground from whence   
he came and Link and Sora fell to the ground with just enough time to  
get their weapons at ready. As they fell, quite a few heartless   
popped up from the ground.  
  
Sora rushed at the heartless from one angle as Link charged from the   
other. Together, the two destroyed the heartless in no time.   
  
"Listen do you know who that warrior was? And what were those   
creatures?" asked Link.  
  
"I'm not sure who the warrior was, but those creatures are called   
heartless," answered Sora.  
  
"They have just started to appear today. I saw them in the Kokiri   
forest and the Lost Woods and was going to warn our princess, Princess   
Zelda."  
  
"I don't know where those places are, but you're right to warn your   
leaders. You need to inform them that your world is in danger."  
  
"Sora, come with me, please, to warn the princess," Link asked Sora.  
  
"I can't Link, I've come to this world by mistake. I've got to find   
the keyhole so I can seal this world and then hopefully find Kairi.  
Then I have to figure out how to leave this world."  
  
"Please, Sora, like you said, our world may be in danger, and you seem  
to know something about these creatures," Link begged.  
  
Sora turned and looked toward the castle. He had to find Kairi, that   
was of the upmost importance, but he also had to seal up the worlds and  
figure out what was going on. He had to warn these people about the   
danger they were in. If Maleficent wasn't behind this, then who was?   
The warrior? And why had the warrior scoffed at the mention of King   
Mickey?   
  
"All right, I'll go with you," Sora said, and with that, the two headed  
off towards the castle. 


	3. Zelda, the Vision, and the Promise

Disclaimer - None of these characters belong to me, they belong to,   
well, thats not important, the only important thing is that they are   
not mine, don't sue me, you'd waste your time and get nothing for it.  
  
*Note - I know that Link is not a Disney character, but I think he is   
really cool and I thought it would be cool and original to pair Kingdom  
Hearts and Zelda. The story takes place a couple years after Kingdom   
Hearts; Sora and Kairi are 18 and Riku and Link are 19.  
  
This is my first fan fic., hope you enjoy, read and review please!  
  
**Special Note- Thank you to all for there kind reviews, and a extra  
special thank you Tiger5913 for your advice that enlightened me towards  
new possibilities that I had not considered. Thank you also to my   
sister for reading my story and for her help with my memory of Hyrule.  
Hyrule is as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Last, but   
not least, and extra special thanks to my best friend William for all  
his encouragement and support.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Zelda, the Vision, and the Promise  
  
As Link and Sora walked towards Hyrule Castle, Link turned to Sora and  
asked, "What did that warrior mean when he called you the Keyblade   
Master?"  
  
"Well," Sora started, "that's a little hard to explain, but I'll give it  
my best shot. You saw the weapon I had when we fought the warrior and   
the heartless, right?"  
  
"Yes, I took special note of it when we were fighting because the weapon  
was so unique; I have never seen one like it."  
  
"That's because the weapon," Sora stated as he called the keyblade   
forth, "is called the keyblade, and, as far as I know, it's the only one  
of its kind.  
  
Link inspected the weapon in Sora's hand and saw why, obviously, the   
weapon was called a keyblade.  
  
"This weapon," Sora continued, "is used to seal barriers between worlds,  
which have now been opened. That is why I was able to reach this world,  
and that's why the heartless are able to come here."  
  
"How do you seal the barrier?" Link asked slightly overwhelmed, but was  
doing his best to take it all in.  
  
"I must find the keyhole to this world."  
  
"Oh," Link said, not really knowing what he meant.  
  
About this time, Link and Sora reached the draw bridge and began to walk  
through to the courtyard.  
  
"That's funny, no guards." Link said as he looked around with increasing   
worry.  
  
"What do you mean," questioned Sora, "are there usually guards at the   
gate?"  
  
"Yeah, but I...there not-" Link stammered in confusion.  
  
Sora called forth his keyblade and said to Link, "Come on!" Link pulled  
out the Master Sword and his shield and ran with Sora.  
  
When the two reached the entry way to the courtyard they just stopped   
and stared, what they saw was utter chaos. Men, women, and children were  
running in every direction screaming as little heartless chased them all  
around. Even the guards, who in their panic forgot about their weapons,  
were running from the heartless.  
  
Sora yelled as he jumped into the fray and proceeded to hack and slash   
his way through the heartless. Link ran the other way and tore through  
the heartless with the Master Sword. Once Link and Sora had disposed of  
the heartless, Link got up on a ledge of the riser around the tree in   
the center of the market.  
  
"Everybody listen to me!" Link yelled amidst the confusion.  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Link. Soon murmurs began spreading   
through the crowd.  
  
"It's Link!"  
"Who's Link?"  
"The Hero of Time!"  
"He defeated Ganondorf!"  
"Oh my, is it really him?"  
"Who's Ganondorf?"  
  
Link interrupted before that one got out of hand, "Listen, Listen!   
Those creatures that you have all witnessed are called heartless. The   
heartless are creatures who are not from this world. They are dangerous  
and to be avoided at all costs. I ask that all citizens please stay in  
their homes unless it is absolutely necessary, and to not come out at   
night. I also ask that all soldiers meet me here."  
  
After the people finished gossiping and recovering from the shock of  
their ordeal, and once the soldiers had gathered around, Link said,"  
We do not need another incident like todays. What we need is for your  
constant vigilance and continuing devotion to the protection of the  
people of Hyrule. Do not fear the heartless, for they are not immortal,  
but do not underestimate them either. I want double guard posted   
tonight and the rest of you need to be on constant alert in case there  
is another attack. The sun will be setting soon soldiers, be on your  
guard, dismissed."  
  
The guards dispersed and set about completing the tasks Link asked of   
them. While the citizens were not certain who Link actually was, the  
soldiers were, and were given strict orders from Princess Zelda to   
obey any orders they might recieve from him.  
  
After finishing his speech Link hopped down and told Sora, "Come on,   
lets go the castle and see Zelda."  
  
As Link and Sora reached the side entrance to the castle the sun was  
beginning to set. By the time they reached the courtyard in the castle  
the sky was dark. Link, in the courtyard where his adventure with the  
Ocarina of Time had begun, went to the second window on the right and   
knocked. Even after his famous ordeal, Link still preferred to slip in  
to the castle unnoticed.  
  
"Link! I think I can guess why you came?" Zelda asked as she opened her  
window and slipped out into the courtyard. "Who's this you brought with  
you?"  
  
"My name is Sora," Sora said, stepping up to shake her hand.  
  
Link explained the attack at Hyrule field, the chaos at the market, and,  
with Sora's help, what he knew of the barriers between worlds.  
  
"So how is it that you seal the barrier between worlds? Zelda asked   
Sora.  
  
"There is a keyhole, somewhere throughout this world, that has been   
opened; I need to find that keyhole and, using the keyblade, seal off  
Hyrule."  
  
"A keyhole, did you say a keyhole?" Zelda asked with ever increasing  
excitement.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Impa came to me earlier today and told me of a strange, large keyhole  
that she found in a wall in a cave in Death Mountain. It was reported  
to her by a Goron. She told me that when she approached the keyhole, it  
disappeared."  
  
"I'll definitely have to check that out, but it sounds like a winner,"  
Sora said with a grin, happy that he might be able to finally close   
the barrier to this world and then work on a way to somehow leave   
Hyrule.  
  
"Could you give me directions to Death Mountain? Cause I would like  
to go now because it would be much safer if I could just slip in there  
and seal the keyhole in the dark."  
  
"I'll go with you," Link offered.  
  
"No, it'll be dangerous and I just close the keyhole and find Kairi."  
  
"And what happened today wasn't dangerous, don't lecture me about the  
dangers," Link said with fire.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, but I just want to find Kairi and Riku, and then hope-  
fully make our way back home."  
  
"Who's Kairi?" Zelda asked with sudden interest. Link looked at Sora   
too, wondering the same thing.  
  
"She's...my...um, she's my fiance. She was taken by the heartless."  
Sora said as a lump started to build in his throat. He turned and   
stared out at the moon as it began its ascension of the night sky. He  
was glad it was dark, glad they couldn't see the tear as it streamed  
down his cheek. What he wouldn't give to have her back. Zelda   
interrupted him from his thoughts-  
  
"Sora, did Kairi have short red hair and gold armbands?"  
  
Sora turned around, forgetting to wipe his eyes, and answered, "Yes,  
how did you know? Have you seen her? Where is she? Is she alright?  
Is she here in Hyrule? How-"  
  
Zelda interrupted him again, "Sora, I don't know where she is, for I   
saw her in a vision. She was sitting alone, chained to the wall of a   
dark dungeon. Then I saw a dark figure laughing at her and as my view  
of the figure became clear, I awoke. That was all."  
  
Sora sank to his knees and made no attempt to hide as he started   
crying. "How could I let this happen? I promised her. I promised her  
that we would never be seperated again."   
  
As Sora lay crying, he drifted into a fitful sleep. 


	4. Prophecy Revealed

Disclaimer - None of these characters belong to me, they belong to,   
well, thats not important, the only important thing is that they are   
not mine, don't sue me, you'd waste your time and get nothing for it.  
  
*Note - I know that Link is not a Disney character, but I think he is   
really cool and I thought it would be cool and original to pair Kingdom  
Hearts and Zelda. The story takes place a couple years after Kingdom   
Hearts; Sora and Kairi are 18 and Riku and Link are 19.  
  
This is my first fan fic., hope you enjoy, read and review please!  
  
**Special Note- Thank you to all for your kind reviews. Thank you also   
to my mum and my sister for reading my story and for her help with my   
memory of Hyrule. Hyrule is as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of   
Time. Last, but not least, and extra special thanks to my best friend   
William for all his encouragement and support.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Prophecy Revealed  
  
"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Why was she ignoring him? He needed her to   
understand that he had never meant for any of this to happen. He needed   
her to know that he was sorry, sorry for everything. But most of all he   
needed to know that she forgave him; forgave him for breaking his   
promise. The promise that was sacred to them, especially after what it  
took Sora to get back to Kairi.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora repeated softly. She was kneeling down, with her back to   
him, looking at the pictures that Sora and Kairi drew of each other.   
Sora walked over to her and knelt down beside her; that was when he   
noticed that Kairi was not the same Kairi but a younger Kairi. He tried  
to speak to her again, "Kairi."  
  
Is this a dream? Sora thought to himself when he got no answer. He moved   
so that he could see Kairi's face and noticed that she looked the same   
as she did about four years ago. Sora stood and just watched as she   
picked up a rock and started to draw on the wall.   
  
As Sora turned to watch Kairi draw he had the sudden realization that  
this was not a dream, but a flashback: Sora saw Kairi draw a hand giving  
Sora a piece of papuo fruit.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Sora!"   
  
Sora awoke with a start. "Where am I?" he asked, looking about the room.  
  
"You're in Zelda's guest room, well, one of them," Link said with a   
smile. "You were out last night, but we got to get an early start if we   
want to make it up to Death Mountain before dawn."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep last night. How could I, with  
all that needs to be done. That was really stupid." Sora scolded himself.  
  
"Listen Sora, it's not a big deal, don't beat yourself up over it. You   
had had a long day, you were worried about Kairi, and you had a lot on  
your shoulders."  
  
Sora thought about this for a moment and then grinned. "I guess your   
right. Thanks Link, it means a lot to me, but I still need to do this   
alone."  
  
"Sora, that's not a good idea. First of all, you don't know the way. We  
can't just point in the direction and then send you off. You don't know  
the land, the local villagers, or the danger that may present itself   
along the way. And second, your going to need our help fighting the   
heartless. When you were telling Zelda and me how you had sealed up the  
barriers, you also said that you didn't do it alone. You said you had   
help from Donald and Goofy, and so, this time, we will be your help."  
  
Sora just stared at Link for a second, trying to think of some way to  
combat this. "We?"  
  
"Me and Zelda."  
  
"What, Zelda can't go out with us. It's dangerous, and she's a   
princess." Sora exclaimed. He could understand Link accompanying him to  
Death Mountain, but Zelda? Absolutely not!  
  
"She's coming Sora. She can fight, plus she has a great understanding   
of magic."  
  
"I know some magic," Sora muttered weakly.   
  
"I'm sure you do Sora, but Zelda's knowledge is vast and her help is   
needed. Come on, smile, no glum faces." Link said as he saw Sora   
frowning.  
  
Sora stopped and just stared at Link. This was like four years ago, all  
over again. He thought back to the time when he was in Traverse Town  
with Donald and Goofy, and the three were about to set off and Sora was  
sad because he didn't know where Kairi was. Sora was looking glum when  
Donald stopped and told Sora that there would be no sad faces on this   
trip.  
  
Sora burst out laughing, and after a while was on the bed breathing   
heavily, his side hurting from laughing so hard.  
  
"What," Link said, looking slightly embarassed. "What'd I say?"  
  
"Thank you Link. You just brightened up my day." Sora said smiling.  
  
Link just smiled sheepishly and said, "Get your equipment together,   
because we are set to meet Zelda at the courtyard an hour before dawn,   
or in about ten minutes."  
  
As Sora got his stuff together he thought about the flashback he had. He  
had heard Kairi's story of how she had waited, and how she had drawn her  
giving the fruit to Sora. As Link and Sora walked in silence towards  
the courtyard, he thought about the last time he had a flashback of   
Kairis. The last time it had happened, Kairi had lost her heart and was  
residing in him.   
  
The thought that he was again sharing her flashbacks made him happy in   
the fact that the two were joined together. Yet at the same time, Sora   
was worried for Kairi: What if she had lost her heart again? The thought   
made Sora all the more determined to get her back. He would get her back   
if it was the last thing he did, but for now, he would have to seal up  
Hyrule.  
  
When Sora and Link reached the courtyard, Zelda was already waiting for   
them; she was wearing her blue ninja uniform. "You all right?" she asked   
Sora.  
  
"Never better," Sora said optimistically.   
  
"Good, from here on out, refer to me as Shiek, I don't want people   
knowing who I am, understand?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Fine with me Princess Zel- I mean, Shiek," Sora said grinning. With   
that, the three of them set out towards Death Mountain.   
  
*********************************  
  
The trios journey to Death Mountain trail was uneventful until they   
passed through Kakariko village and reached Death Mountain trail. At   
this point Sora paused:  
  
"Riku?" Sora whispered in an almost inaudible voice.  
  
Both Link and Zelda turned and looked at him once they realized they had   
left him behind. Sora just stood staring off at nothing.  
  
"It's Riku, I can feel him, he's close." Sora said as he dashed up ahead  
of them, running up the trail.  
  
"Sora, wait!" Link and Zelda yelled as they ran after him.  
  
Sora ran up the trail and made a u-turn up past Dodongo Cavern. At this   
time Link and Zelda caught up to him and stopped him. Link walked up to  
Sora and pulled him aside.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Sora? You don't know what dangers may be  
ahead, or have you forgotten about the warrior that attacked us. If you   
just run blindly like that you are going to get yourself or us killed,   
and right now, we can't afford to lose you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I lost it. It's just that the last time this   
happened Riku...he...well, it's just that I don't want to lose Riku like  
that last time ever again. He's my best friend, yet he also pushes me  
harder than any other person, and if I lost that, it would be like   
losing a part of myself."  
  
"It's ok, Sora, I understand, but don't throw your life away needlessly  
by making a stupid mistake, for then you can be of no help to Riku."  
  
"All right," Sora said sheepishly, grinning in embarrasment as he   
started to turn red. "That was rash, I wasn't thinking. So, how do you  
think we should go about this Shiek?" Sora asked, turning toward Zelda.  
  
"We need to get up to Death Mountain Crater, because that was where the  
keyhole was said to be sighted."  
  
By the time the three walked up the rest of the trail, passed through  
the falling rocks, and scaled the wall to the top of Death Mountain,   
the sun was beginning to rise and the three had seen nothing.  
  
"I know Riku is around here, somewhere. I can feel him stronger than   
ever."  
  
"Is that so?" said an all too familiar voice. Sora looked above him as  
the same mysterious warrior that attacked Link and him yesterday   
floated from the sky and hovered above the ground a short ways in front  
of him.  
  
Sora called forth his keyblade and demanded to know, "Where's Riku?"  
  
"First Kairi, now Riku, my we are needy," the warrior said, laughing  
darkly.  
  
"That's enough! Tell me where my friends are!" Sora shouted.  
  
"All in good time, but have you forgotten something?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your prophecy."  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"You are the one who will open the door, or have you forgotten. You  
have yet to open the door."  
  
"I opened the door when I found Riku."  
  
"Ha! Pathetic! A wise man once said that one who knows nothing, can  
understand nothing."  
  
"Ansem? Are you Ansem?"  
  
"I am far greater than Ansem, for as wise as Ansem was, he was weak, for   
he turned from the darkness. He went back to the light, bah,   
disgusting."  
  
"What is this door that you speak of?" Sora asked as he turned and tried  
communicating with Link and Zelda by looking at them. Link and Zelda got  
the signal and started to move slowly to either side of Sora while the  
warrior was talking.  
  
"Inside the door is the Dark Heart. He is a warrior constructed by the  
heartless in the darkness. He is as old as time and has never been   
released, for his powers are inexplicable and his evil unparalleled. He,  
unlike the rest of us, is made of pure darkness and has absolutely no  
light in him. And you, Sora, shall release him!"  
  
"Never!" Sora shouted as he charged at the warrior, but this time, Link  
pulled out his hookshot and fired it around the warriors legs while   
Zelda raised her hands and called forth fire to come streaming towards  
the warrior.  
  
The warrior was momentarily taken aback, for he had not expected this   
assault. As the warrior raised his hands to cast magic on Sora, he felt  
a tug at his legs and was almost jerked out of the air. Then he felt   
searing hot flames engulf his entire being as he screamed, more out of  
rage than pain, and tried to get up.  
  
The warrior staggered and fell to the ground as Sora brought his   
keyblade down and slashed his chest. Pain like he had never felt   
emanated from his chest. The warrior brought forth a black sword and   
slashed the chain of the hookshot off and then hovered back in the air.  
  
"That is quite enough! If you ever want to see Riku alive." As he said  
this, Sora noticed a figure coming down from the sky. Once the figure  
was level with the warrior, Sora recognized the figure as Riku. He had  
his eyes closed was his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Is he alive?" Sora asked.  
  
"For now, but if you ever want to see Riku, or Kairi, alive again, be  
at the Hollow Bastion chapel the night of the full moon. Show up alone  
and we'll see what can be done to get your friends back."  
  
With that, both the warrior and Riku disappeared.  
  
"NO! Wait, I...how am I going to get Hollow Bastion? I have no idea   
how to get out of Hyrule."  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry for the long time it took me to update. First, I   
took a lot more time on this chapter and second, just last night   
(12-9-02) all my data was erased from my disk. Luckily for me (and  
hopefully you feel the same), I saved it on two disks. But I only   
had one page of my original and had to rewrite the rest. Despite  
all the setbacks, I'd say it turned out for the best and it's my   
favorite chapter so far. 


	5. The Portal

Disclaimer - None of these characters belong to me, they belong to,   
well, thats not important, the only important thing is that they are   
not mine, don't sue me, you'd waste your time and get nothing for it.  
  
*Note - I know that Link is not a Disney character, but I think he is   
really cool and I thought it would be cool and original to pair Kingdom  
Hearts and Zelda. The story takes place a couple years after Kingdom   
Hearts; Sora and Kairi are 18 and Riku and Link are 19.  
  
This is my first fan fic., hope you enjoy, read and review please!  
  
**Special Note- Thank you to all for your kind reviews. Special thanks  
to Karen0 for the kindest review I have received yet. Thank you also   
to my mum and my sister for reading my story and for her help with my   
memory of Hyrule. Hyrule is as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of   
Time. Last, but not least, and extra special thanks to my best friend   
William for all his encouragement and support.  
  
Dedication: Thank you Trisha for your enthusiasm. This chapter is   
dedicated to you.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: The Portal  
  
After the warrior had left, Sora turned towards Link and Zelda and said,  
"All right, well, lets go and find the keyhole so I can get out of   
here."  
  
Sora, with Link and Zelda following him, walked into Death Mountain   
crater. As the three made their way into the crater, Sora had an ever  
increasing feeling that he was being watched. Sora pulled out his   
keyblade and turned towards Link and Zelda:  
  
"Be on your guard, I think we are being watched."  
  
Link pulled out the Master Sword and Zelda just gave him a nod. The   
three continued walking into the cavern until Sora passed a small cave   
off to his left, then Zelda stopped and called out to him, "Wait."  
  
Sora turned and, seeing Zelda looking into a small cave, walked over to  
where the cave was and peered inside. He couldn't see anything in the   
darkness. Sora turned to Zelda and asked her, "You think this is the  
one?"  
  
"Most likely this is the cave, because this cavern has few outlets and  
this is the largest, or so I've been told."  
  
"Do you have anything that could light the cave?" Sora asked Zelda.  
  
"I could make a torch, hold on." Zelda walked out of the cavern and came  
back in a few minutes with wood shaped into the form of a torch. She   
placed her hand near the top of said, "Fire!" The upper part of the   
torch caught fire and she handed it to Sora.  
  
Sora took the torch, looked at Zelda and Link, and said, "Stay here for   
a second, I'm just going to look inside and see if I can find the   
keyhole."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Sora ducked his head under the low entryway   
and slipped inside the cave. Once inside, Sora gratefully noted that he   
wouldn't have to crouch the whole way through the cave, as the cave was   
a little higher than his head. Sora walked a short ways and rounded a   
bend to the right and then he saw it: the keyhole.  
  
"Hey guys, I see the keyhole, I'll be out in a minute," Sora yelled back   
out of the cave.  
  
"Ok, we'll be here waiting," Link replied.  
  
Sora, keyblade already in hand, walked towards the keyhole and aimed the  
keyblade at it. Sora had to avert his eyes as a beam of brilliant white   
light shot out of the keyblade towards the keyhole. When the light   
finally faded, Sora looked at where the keyhole was and saw that it was   
gone. Sora turned around to walk out of the cave and froze: before him   
was the same hooded figure that had opened the portal to this world.  
  
"You? Why did you take me here? Who are you?" Sora asked, he had a   
million questions and this hooded figure was the only one who might be   
able to provide him with some answers.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, you needed to seal the keyhole to this world, and you  
discovered some much needed information. For one who knows nothing, can  
understand nothing."  
  
"You...you're Ansem?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"To thank you Sora, for you saved my heart from darkness and helped me   
find the light in my heart that I thought was lost."  
  
"Uh, your welcome, I guess. Can you tell me who it was that attacked me   
and Link?"  
  
"His name is Siris. He is a son born to me from a woman I cared nothing   
for. I gave her money and told her to keep quiet as to the identity of   
the boy's father. Yet somehow Siris found out I was his father and   
pursued me in as I pursued the darkness. One day I received a letter   
from the woman saying that my son was taken by the heartless. I found   
out later that he was not taken, but chose to go with the heartless of   
his own accord. Under the guidance of the heartless, he delved deeper   
into darkness than any before him, including me. Now he has discovered   
the secret of the Dark Heart and the prophecy surrounding the one who   
shall release him."  
  
"Me," Sota muttered weakly.  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
Sora stared at the cave wall for a second and then, getting angry,   
defiantly said, "No! I don't believe it, I can't. Will knowing about   
the prophecy save me from the prophecy's fate?"  
  
"I do not know, for prophecy is an art I am not familiar with. I do know   
that there is a way to defeat the Dark Heart, but there are only two   
people with that kind of knowledge: Siris and King Mickey."  
  
"Well then, I have to find King Mickey, but how do I get out of Hyrule?"  
  
"I already have that arranged, have Link take you the entrance of the   
Forest Temple at noon. I shall be waiting for you there. Now go, your  
friends are looking for you?"  
  
"Sora? Are you ok? What's taking so long?" Zelda and Link were both   
yelling into the cave.  
  
Sora tried to ask Ansem a question but he disappeared, so instead, Sora  
just yelled back, "I'm fine, hang on, I'll be right out."  
  
"Sure, but hurry up, we were getting worried."  
  
Sora thought about what Ansem said for a second and then walked out of   
the cavern. As soon as he did, Link and Zelda bombarded him with   
questions:  
  
"Are you all right?"  
"So how'd it go?"  
"What took you so long?"  
"Were you talking to yourself?"  
"Did you close the keyhole?"  
"How--"  
  
"Guys! Slow down, give me a minute. Everything went fine, the keyhole is  
closed. Sorry it took so long, but I was talking to...an acquaintance,  
lets just put it that way. He was the person who opened the portal for   
me to come to Hyrule."  
  
"Where is he?" Zelda asked suspiciously.  
  
"He's gone, but guess what Link, his son, Siris, was our attacker."  
  
"Was he really, wow, so did this guy-"  
  
"Ansem," Sora interrupted.  
  
"Did Ansem tell you anything about Siris, the door, your prophecy, or how   
you are going to leave Hyrule?"  
  
Sora, not really feeling like explaining all that Ansem told gim, just   
said, "All he said was how I was going to leave Hyrule. I need to be at   
the entrance of the Forest Temple at noon today. Can you take me there?"  
  
"Sure thing, we can leave now if you'd like and wait at my house until  
noon."  
  
"Really," Sora said grinning, "that'd be great."  
  
"Sure," Link said as he turned to look towards Zelda. "Did you hear?"  
  
"Yes, I heard. Well, lets begin to head back," Zelda said as she headed  
out of the cavern. "Can you trust Ansem?" Zelda asked Sora as both he  
and Link followed Zelda out of the cavern.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Well, I have no choice, he's the only way I am going  
to get Kairi, and Riku, back. If I don't trust him, I'll be stuck in   
Hyrule forever."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
By the time the three reached Hyrule field, the sun had risen two hours  
ago. The three paused as they were going to split up and go their   
seperate ways.   
  
"Sora," Zelda said, "I just want to wish you good luck and, much as I   
wish I could go with you, I am the Princess of Hyrule and I can't   
abandon my duty to my people. It was a great pleasure to meet you, and  
I just know that you'll get Kairi back. Thank you Sora, for everything."  
  
Sora, slightly bewildered by Zeldas emotional goodbye, grinned one of   
his trademark grins and hugged Zelda. "Thank you for all your help. Even  
though I most likely will never see you again, I'll never forget what   
you did for me, Kairi, and Riku. Thank you."  
  
Zelda just smiled and nodded.   
  
"Hang on a second Sora, give me a minute with Shiek," Link said as he   
and Zelda walked out of Sora's hearing range.   
  
Link whispered, "I'm going with him Zelda, he's going to need my help   
and I can't just let him go and face Siris and any other dangers by   
himself. For while he may the Keyblade Master, he can't do this alone."  
  
Zelda stared at Link for a moment and, seeing the determined look on his  
face said, "All right, but have you told him? Or Saria for that matter?"  
  
"I haven't told either, yet, but it's not Sora I'm worried about, it's  
Saria."  
  
"Yes, I can see the problem there, well, good luck, you're going to need   
it," Zelda said with a wink as she turned towards the castle and made   
her way home.  
  
Link watched her for a moment, then turned to Sora and said, "Ok, lets   
go." With that, Sora followed Link as he led the way to the Kokiri   
Forest. As they reached the log bridge leading into the Kokiri Forest,   
they could immediately tell something was wrong.  
  
"Oh no, I think there has been another attack," Link said, drawing the  
Master Sword and running into the forest. Sora called forth his keyblade  
and followed suit. What they saw was mass destruction. There were no   
heartless to be seen, but it could easily be seen that they had been   
here. The houses everywhere were either fallen, falling, or burning.   
Link looked around and, running to his house, yelled, "Saria!"  
  
Link ran to his house, with Sora following close behind, and barged in.  
Luckily, only half his roof was missing and, while in a general state of  
disrepair, would be able to be fixed without to much trouble. "Saria!  
Try as he might, Link couldn't find Saria or any of the other Kokiri   
throughout the entire forest. There was also no sign of the heartless.  
  
Link sat down dejectedly on a log stump and thought, I wonder where   
they could be, I should of been here. Maybe I could have prevented   
this. He stood up and, glancing at the log, had a sudden idea. "That's   
it!" Link said as he broke into a run.  
  
"What? Whats it?" Sora said as he hurried off after Link.  
  
Link, yelling for Saria the whole way, ran to the Deku Tree (formerly  
Deku Sprout) and, not seeing the Kokiri, asked the tree, "Have you seen  
Saria, or the rest of the Kokiri?"  
  
"Link? Is that you?" A voice said from behind the tree.  
  
"Saria?"   
  
Saria walked out from behind the Deku Tree and, seeing it really was   
Link, ran towards him, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face  
in his chest.  
  
"Oh Link, it was horrible, those creatures, they just..." Saria cried   
into his chest.  
  
"Shh. Its ok now. Your safe, it's all over." Link reassured her as he   
stroked her hair. As Link and Saria stood wrapped in each others arms,   
the rest of the Kokiri, reassured by Links presence, slowly came out   
from behind the Deku Tree. Link broke away from Saria and called out to  
the Kokiri, "It's ok now, you can come out. Is anyone hurt?"  
  
The rest of the Kokiri came out from behind the Deku Tree and gathered  
around Link. "No one has been hurt by those...uh...what were those   
creatures?"  
  
"Those creatures that attacked you today are called heartless. They do  
not come from this world and, thanks to Sora here, will not be coming  
back," Link said as he pointed at Sora.  
  
They all just stared Sora for a moment and then suddenly burst out   
cheering, laughing, and dancing. Sora just grinned.   
  
"Thank you Sora," Saria said as she walked up to him personally and  
looked up at him. "For protecting Hyrule, the Kokiri, and Link."  
  
"Aww, it was nothing," Sora said he looked at Saria. She was dressed  
like all in other Kokiri (and Link), in green forest garb. The only  
distinguishing feature about her was a silver medallion she wore around  
her neck decorated with what looked like rays of light emanating from a   
sun in the upper left hand corner. Sora was going to comment on the   
medallion when he was interrupted by Link.  
  
"Sora, it's almost noon. We need to go."  
  
"Go? Go where? No, Link, you can't leave. We...I need you here," Saria  
said as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Link drew her to him and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm sorry  
that I wasn't here to protect you, but I have to go with Sora to make  
sure that what happened to all of you today doesn't happen to anyone  
else. Do you understand?"  
  
"As much as I don't like, and as much as I wish you wouldn't go, I   
understand why you have to. Please be careful Link."   
  
"I will," Link said as he pulled away and started to walk away from   
the Deku Tree's meadow.  
  
"Bye Link, I love you," Link heard Saria yell behind him. He turned  
around and yelled back at her, "I love you too."  
  
Sora followed Link as he led him through the remains of the village  
into a forest that Sora thought was very confusing to navigate.  
  
"Where are we?" Sora asked as he tried to remember they had come.   
Left-Left-Right, no, Right-Left-Left, no, oh man, he was hopelessly  
lost.  
  
"The Lost Woods," Link replied as he made his way through the woods   
without faltering. After a series of more confusing woods, a maze,   
and what seemed like never-ending stairs, Link finally announced:   
"We're here. This is the entrance to the Forest Temple."  
  
Sora looked up at the sun and commented, "It's noon. Where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here," Ansem replied from the center of the small meadow  
that Sora and Link arrived in.  
  
"Geez, came out of nowhere," Sora said grinning.  
  
"Are you ready, Keyblade Master?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"I'm going with you Sora," Link stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"No you're not!"   
  
"Yes I am! Sora, what would you do if you were in my boots? How can I  
just sit here while you are out there facing innumerable dangers all   
alone. I have to go with you Sora, I can't let what happened to Hyrule  
happen to anyone else."  
  
Sora watched Link for a second and then said, "Ok, you can come."  
  
With that Sora turned towards Ansem and nodded. Ansem raised his hands  
and muttered some incomprehensible words of magic as what seemed to be a   
swirling black mass of clouds appeared before him. Sora looked back at   
Link and with a nod, turned and walked into the portal. Link smiled  
grimly and followed after him. 


	6. The Invasion

Chapter 6: The Invasion  
  
Looking around, Link thought back to his trip through the portal and could sum it up pretty much in one word: intense. He couldn't see anything, nor could he hear anything, he just felt wind. An incredible wind rushed over his body as he was whisked through the darkness, giving him the sensation of falling, but at the same time flying. The only thing that disturbed him was that, thinking back, he never saw Sora; but, then again, he wasn't an expert on travel much himself.  
  
Glancing around the worn path Link saw nothing but a desolate landscape that stretched as far as the eye could see. Gray dirt and the occasional shrubbery were all that he could see under the dark sky. The sky was encompassed by dark clouds that blanketed this gray world in darkness. Squinting his eyes to see in the distance, Link looked up along the path and thought he could make out smoke billowing up towards the clouds. Link turned around and glanced back to where the path came from and noticed that the beaten path he traveled on started right where he was standing.  
  
That's strange, Link thought, what kind of path stops in the middle of nowhere? Where am I? Where is Sora, I can't see him anywhere: maybe he's in Traverse Town. It seems I have no choice but to head towards the smoke clouds, Traverse Town should be right ahead.   
  
As Link approached the town he could see that the main gates were surrounded by heavily armed guards who seemed none to happy to see him. Traverse Town sure isn't a friendly place. As Link walked closer towards the gate he could tell something was wrong: more and more guards were flocking to the gates. The guards seemed to be in a frenzy and the tension in the air as Link reached the gate was palpable.   
  
"Hello, is this Traverse Town?" Link asked. As the guards just stared, Link decided to try to negotiate his way in.  
  
"I am Link of Hyrule. I was wondering if you could let me into your town. I need to speak with Sora."  
  
Links cried out in surprise as he felt a sharp prick on the side of his neck and felt a wave of nausea overtake him.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Sora thought back to his trip through the portal he could only truly describe that kind of a journey in one word: intense. Wind like he had never felt before engulfed his entire being and overtook him. He couldn't see anything due to the blinding light that surrounded him. Unlike his sight, he had completely lost his sense of hearing as he traveled through the light. Wind like he had never felt before engulfed his entire being and gave him the sensation of falling and flying.  
  
But now all that was over and Sora had work to do. First thing on list was to talk to Merlin and see if he had any star calendars; he needed to know when the next full moon was on Hollow Bastion. Glancing around Sora realized that he was back where he started: the alleyway in the First District that he was transported to four years ago when the heartless first appeared.   
  
Wanting to get to Merlin's house quickly, Sora walked to the door to the Third District with his head down so as not to attract any attention or see someone who would recognize him. Seeing as there was no one watching the door, and he hadn't passed anyone as far as he could tell, Sora leaned into the door and pushed. The door moved about one inch before it stopped as if something was behind it.   
  
Well thats strange; either the door is locked, even though it moved, or there was something behind it. I guess I can just take the long way around.   
  
Sora slowly turned around and, risking his anonymity, looked in the direction of the stairs leading accessory shop and beyond to the Second District. Feeling a sense of foreboding come upon him, Sora noticed that there were no people, anywhere. Sora slowly started to walk towards the accessory shop, not fully knowing what to expect. Ascending the stairs, Sora saw that the door was cracked open, but no light was coming from inside. Sora walked up to the door, pushed it halfway open, and turned the light on inside.  
  
In the light, Sora could tell that the door to the accessory shop had been forced open as chunks of wood were missing around the area where the doorknob should have been. Sora called forth his keyblade as he surveyed the shocking destruction inside of the accessory shop: chairs, tables, even the counter lay scattered in pieces across the floor of the shop. The only thing that remained intact was the ladder that led upstairs to the synth shop. Without actually walking into the accessory shop, Sora turned and headed for the Second District, he didn't need to head upstairs to know what he was going to see. But nothing he had seen before could have prepared him for what he witnessed in the Second District.  
  
On top of the massive heaps of rubble that lay strewn across the ground, bodies of about two dozen people lay there as well. Sora stared in shock before rushing to the bodies and checking them for signs of life; but each body carried the same dark, omen of death. Oh God, they weren't prepared, they couldn't have known, I should've been here, I could've helped.   
  
Numbly, Sora walked into the Third Dirstrict, keyblade dragging on the ground behind him, where he witnessed much of the same. Walking through the shattered door, Sora didn't even turn his head as he walked past the house where Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith lived. Shuffling down the rampway into the courtyard, Sora knew then what was obstructing the doorway. Huge pillars of stone around the door had collapsed and feel behind the door. Sora continued on his way to Merlin's house.  
  
In front of the doorway, Sora noticed that Merlin had changed the spell on his door, for now there was a bolt of lightning engraved on the door. Sora stared at it a second before stepping back and crouching in concentration as he built up his mana to release a spell of the magnitude he had in mind. All the rage that Sora experienced at witnessing the events of today built up within him and helped to fuel the power behind the Thundaga spell that was coming. Thunder clouds began to build overhead as Sora continued to build mana, increasing the power of the spell. With a cry of rage-the likes of which had never been heard before in Traverse Town-Sora pointed his keyblade towards the door and released all of the energy, rage, and frustration in a spell of awe-inspiring power. A bolt of blinding light crashed upon the door and completely destroyed any semblance of what was once a doorway, for all that stood left was an opening about four times his height and just as wide.  
  
Thinking that maybe he had overdone it a bit, Sora walked into Merlin's cave once again, unprepared for what was next. A battle cry rung out as a figure came crashing down upon him, bringing their sword down from over their head. Sora raised his keyblade horizontally over his head to prevent his untimely demise, and while he deflected the attack, Sora could not stay on his feet as the power of the blow knocked him to the ground. Seeing the sword close up, Sora saw what seemed to be a giant gun at the base of the unusually large sword. Getting a glimpse at his attacker, Sora noticed that is was Leon! He was alive! Maybe that meant that his friends were all right after all.  
  
In the excitement of finding Leon alive, Sora almost forgot the circumstances in which he found Leon and rolled just in time as his gunblade came stabbing at the ground where his head was. "Leon, it's me, Sora!" Sora shouted, but to no avail, Leon just kept coming and coming. Sora backed away further and further, trying his best to deflect Leons blows, but his swordsmanship was no where near the level of Leons.   
  
What' s wrong with him, he wont stop, it's like he's possessed. I can't hold out much longer like this. At that moment, Sora fell backwards into the water as he had reached the "moat" surrounding Merlin's house.   
  
"Leon! That's enough!" Merlin bellowed. Sora, drenched, stood up as he saw Merlin staring at Leon with an anger in his eyes he had never thought possible the kind hearted sorceror. Leon glared defiantly at Merlin but did nothing; Sora clambored onto shore and just stared, confused.  
  
"I don't need to listen to you old man! You've done nothing for me! And neither has he!" Leon said, looking at Sora when he said that last part. "I'm out of here, you're going to have to go along without me. I'm going to find her myself! You hear me: I DON'T NEED YOU!" Leon trembled with rage as he spat and glared at both of them, then proceeded to walk out of Merlin's cave. Sora turned to Merlin's house as he saw Aerith fall to her knees on the opposite shore in tears. As Merlin stared after Leon, Sora saw the anger fade, replaced with compassion and sorrow. Merlin sighed and beckoned Sora to follow him back to the house.  
  
As the two made it to the other shore, Aerith stood up and hugged him close. "Oh Sora, I'm so glad you're ok." Sora just nodded as the three of them proceeded into Merlin's house. Merlin sat on a chair beside the table in the center of his house as Sora and Aerith followed suit. After a momentary, uncomfortable silence, Sora spoke up:  
  
"Um...what was Leon talking about?"  
  
"That," Merlin stated matter-of-factly, "we'll explain in a moment."  
  
"I don't understand Merlin, what is happening, why, how have the heartless returned?"  
  
"Fear not Sora, I will answer all your questions to best of my knowledge in time, but lets just take them one at a time, shall we?"   
  
"Ok."  
  
At this point Aerith spoke up, "Merlin, I would like to explain what happened."  
  
Merling stared questioningly at her for a second, then nodded and replied, "Go ahead."  
  
Aerith cleared her throat and placed both her hands on Soras as she looked at him and started talking: "Sora, you have to understand that Leon is really upset, he's not himself. You see, when the heartless came, they took most of the people from Traverse Town; even though there were a few killed, compared to the number of people who were taken, the number of casualties is nominal. When you defeated Ansem and locked the heartless away Sora, Traverse Town turning into a thriving town and hasn't stopped growing. The current population of Traverse Town is up to about 400 and counting. We even added another district strictly for housing.  
  
"Back to the heartless: they came earlier today through portals that appeared out of nowhere. Hundreds upon hundreds of shadows stormed through Traverse Town attacking everyone: men, women, and children, no one was safe. The people resisted as best they could, but what kind of preparation did they have for this kind of warfare: none. Eventually the people of Traverse Town began to disappear as the heartless carried them off, one by one, into the portals. We tried to stop them, but you have to understand, there were so many of them, there was nothing we could do Sora, we couldn't do anything." Aerith paused as tears started to well up.  
  
"It's ok Aerith," Sora stated, "I understand, there was nothing you could do, so what happened next?"  
  
"We fought them off as best we could, but we got trapped in the alley in front of Merlins house. We could see the heartless carrying unconscious people into the portals, but there were so many in front of us we couldn't help the people; and for every shadow we killed, two more appeared in its place it seemed. We were trying our best when we all heard a little girl scream as she was being carried away. At that moment Yuffie ran through the sea of heartless to save her, but she was overwhelmed; the heartless took her as well. We tried as hard as we could, but neither Leon nor myself could find a window of opportunity large enough for us to get to her.  
  
"As the last of the people were taken into the portal a huge heartless warrior came out of the portal, surveyed the scene, glared at us, and walked back into the portal. I think he headed the invasion, for when he returned into the portal, it closed behind him. I believe that he had the power to open and close the portals that were used in todays invasion.   
  
"When we destroyed the heartless who were left behind, and there weren't many, Leon went ballistic, destroying everything in sight, for he had seen something in Yuffie that he hadn't seen in a woman in a long time. He had just never got the chance to tell her that, and he resented himself for it, as well as you. He believes that you could have prevented this, and since you weren't here, you as good as let it happen."  
  
Sora hung his head as he thought about what Aerith was saying. Leon's right, I should have been here sooner, I might have been able to stop this. "Leon' right," Sora said, "I should have been here."  
  
"No Sora!" Aerith retaliated, "What could you have done against hundreds of heartless?"  
  
"I...I...I don't know."  
  
At this point, Merlin interjected, "Sora, you have done all you could in getting here, just let that be enough."  
  
"But it's not enough, is it," Sora replied, starting to get angry, "It wasn't enough to save all those people, it wasn't enough to save Yuffie, nor was it enough to save Kairi!"  
  
Merlin nodded silently, "Which brings us to the reason you are here, I'm sure."  
  
Sora nodded, "Listen, Merlin, I'm sorry for getting angry at you, I'm just a little upset. You see, Kairi was kidnapped about two days ago from Destiny Island by heartless you took her through a portal which I believe are similar to the ones you described Aerith. I went through the portal where I landed in another world. There I met Link, and the two of us...oh my god, I forgot about Link! I don't know where the portal took him!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Link blinked bleary-eyed as he tried to recall where he was. Currently, he was strapped down to a table spread eagle staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Link could feel straps holding him down at the wrists, ankles, waist, chest, and neck. The strap against his neck was so tight that he could not even turn his neck, but testing the straps, he could tell that they weren't going anywhere. Still, Link struggled hard as he could to free himself, but to no avail.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Link heard a familiar dark voice that he recognized as that of Siris, the heartless warrior, ask him.  
  
"Going to kill you when I get out of here!" Link said in a fury.  
  
Siris bellowed a dark laugh that as disturbing as it was frightening, "Temper, temper. I can't have the future general of my armies have such a nasty temper. We are going to have to break that out of you, but we can do that just before we beat the obedience into you."  
  
"I'll never serve you," Link shouted, but as he did, he felt the strap around his neck tighten and the air constricted out of him. Link fought it, but the harder he struggled, the tigher the strap got, until he thought he was going to die, here, suffocating.  
  
"You'll do what you're told, believe me, I've got big plans for you," Link heard him whisper in his ear right before he went unconscious. 


End file.
